Aargh!
by xxpiratexx
Summary: Not really LJ...just some pointless Marauderness. Random. Dedicated to siriuslyklutzy, who gave me the idea of Sirius being a pirate!
1. Chapter 1

**Aargh!**

At Hogwarts, Halloween was not an occasion people normally dressed up for. In fact, almost nobody dressed up for it. Why would they? Hogwarts was full of witches and wizards…they could just go as witches and wizards to the Halloween feast. In fact, nobody ever dressed up as a rule… but the Marauders were always the exception to the rule.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Padfoot, what do you think I should be?" James looked through all of his belongings, not finding anything suitable.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know? Even if I did know, why would I help you? I want to win…WIN! Ask…ask Moony! Yeah, ask Moony. He would know. Now leave me alone! I have to get my costume ready. Halloween is tomorrow!" Sirius panicked.

"Yes, I do know that Halloween is tomorrow. And _that_, my friend, is the very _reason_ that I am so desperate for a Halloween costume."

"Oh. That makes sense. Now go ask Moony."

"I will, I will. Are you trying to get rid of me? What are you planning on being for Halloween?"

Sirius frowned. "I told _all_ of you. You'll have to wait and see! I'm going to beat you this year, Prongs! Yes! The whole school shall bow down to the greatness of SIRIUS BLACK! Now, shoo! Shoo! Go talk to Moony. "

"Fine. I will." And James stalked off with such a childish expression on his face that Sirius grinned to himself as he continued assembling his costume.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Remus? REMUS? MOONY!"

"Yes, James?" Remus muttered wearily while clutching his ears. "I'm right here. I'm trying to figure out a Halloween costume."

"Same here. Now…let's help me, shall we? You're the smart one; you can figure out your costume by yourself…"

"All right. Fine. What do you want to be? Wait…let me guess…something that will impress Lily?"

"How did you guess? Yeah, and I also want it to be funny. _Really_ funny."

"You and Sirius having one of those costume contests again?"

"Moony, you're way too smart for your own good. But, really…what should I be?"

"Well, do you want to go with a Muggle favorite…or do you want to be, say, a Quidditch player from…the Holyhead Harpies?"

"I think I'll go with a Muggle favorite. The wizarding world is too…every day, you know what I mean?"

"Kind of. So…there have been a few movie releases lately…"

Suddenly, James jumped up. "I've got it! Thanks for all your help, Moony! I knew you'd pull through!"

Remus just shrugged and continued to hunt for a respectable costume.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ha, Sirius! I'm going to _win_. Again. For the seventh year in a row."

"That's a good one. Now go away. I'm working on my costume."

"No! I have to work on _my_ costume! I've got the _best_ idea, and I'm sure I've got _just_ the thing."

"James, you've got to stop putting emphasis on your words. It's quite annoying."

"Fine. Gosh. Now leave the room. Go to the common room or something, you DIRTY CHEATER!"

"I'm out, I'm out."

James grinned. "Now…I've got the perfect torn white shirt…I just need a pair of pants…and a few accessories."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**The next day (Halloween)**

Peter clunked down the stairs. He was a knight, complete with chain mail and a helmet with a plume. Remus followed him, dressed Shakespearean style as Romeo.

And James and Sirius both walked down covered in brown paper bags, lest the other see their carefully planned out costumes.

"Hah, Prongs! I've got you beat this time!" Sirius declared, his voice slightly muffled by the bag covering him.

"No, you haven't! I've got the perfect costume! It'll beat you _and_ Evans will love me."

Remus walked in front of the two of them. "All right. 1…2…3!"

And James and Sirius both threw off their bags and stared into the face of the other---"GRR!" they both said.

And Lily Evans walked past. "I believe the term is, "Aargh, mateys!" And she walked past the identical pirates, planting a kiss on the one named James.


	2. Dedication

Sorry! To clear up some confusion…

This story dedicated to SiriuslyKlutzy, who gave me the idea of Sirius being a pirate, and therefore…James!

**Luv,**

**Rose**


End file.
